


Something in Common

by Taste_is_Sweet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aliens, Crossover, Danny and Bucky both have idiot boyfriends, Double Drabble, Gen, Gross Alien Maggots, How is this Danny's Life?, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve had probably dreamed of being a Howling Commando since he was big enough to throw himself off things. This was probably the best day of his life.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Common

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> My ~~ridiculous~~ humble addition to International Fanworks Day. I've wanted to get Danny and Bucky in the same fic for a while, for obvious reasons. 
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://taste-is-sweet.tumblr.com/), or you can find out more about me [here](https://about.me/aundreasinger). ♥

"Hi. Glad you're here. Welcome to fucking Hawaii." Danny shot at the…whatever the fucks, then rolled back behind the remains of the wall to avoid the laser beams.

 _Laser beams._ How was this his life?

"Little hot." The Winter Soldier didn't look hot, unless one counted his appearance in general, in which case, yes. Yes he did. But he was still cool as his namesake as he shot a flying WTF.

"No shit." Danny shot around the wall again. A thing went down in a squelching heap. "Yes!" Up ahead—far up ahead, naturally—Steve was fighting back-to-back with Captain America, going to town on another WTF with his knife. Even at this distance Danny saw his grin, because Steve had probably dreamed of being a Howling Commando since he was big enough to throw himself off things. This was probably the best day of his life.

"Ready to run for it?"

Danny nodded. He crouched, got set, and— _What the fuck were Steve and that spangled idiot doing?_

"Steve, no!" Danny yelled, just as the Soldier hollered, "Steve, don't!"

How nice to have something in common, Danny thought, as they both raced to save their Steves from themselves.

END


End file.
